Seiza Mew Mew
Seiza Mew Mew (星座ミュウミュウ) is a fan series made by Princess Mew. Story In a town full of mysteries and mysterious deaths occurring. A group of girls are born from constellations but they are Mew Mews. They are sent to Earth as babies to live normal lives rather then in war zones on their planets. But the mysterious deaths are happening due to others from their planets and no one knows anything about this, not even the girls. So what will happen next? Characters Mew Mews * Ai Kottonshima - The main protagonist and becomes Mew Aries (ミューアリース) and her real name is Princess Aries. * Sora Hoshiyama - Another main character and becomes Mew Aquila (ミュウアキラ) and her real name is Princess Aquila. * Iwa Vermillion - Another main character and becomes Mew Columba (ミューコロンバ) and her real name is Princess Columba. * Hebi Midori - Another main character and becomes Mew Serpens (ミュウセレン) and her real name is Princess Serpens. * Kasshoku O - Another main character and becomes Mew Lupus (ミュウルイス) and her real name is Princess Lupus. * Hasu Kōjō - Another main character and becomes Mew Lepus (ミューレパス) and her real name is Princess Lepus. Aliens * Hamal - The first alien and the alien counterpart of Aries. * Altair - The second alien and the alien counterpart of Aquila. * Phact - The third alien and the alien counterpart of Columba. * Unukalhai - The fourth alien and the alien counterpart of Serpens. * A Lupi - The fifth alien and the alien counterpart of Lupus. * Arneb - The sixth alien and alien counterpart of Lepus. Major Characters * Nori Yasusada - The owner and creator of Seiza Mew Project and Seiza Café. * Nousagi Nobuyuki - A classmate of Ai Kottonshima and Iwa Vermillion. He has a crush on Iwa. * Take Kingu - A classmates of Hebi Midori and childhood friend. He is always there for her like a brother. * Hako Sarutobi - A classmate of Hebi Midori and best friend. She is always helping her out. * Ferishia Shima - A classmate of Kasshoku O and Hasu Kōjō. She is always hanging out with them in class. Locations * Seiza Café - The main base of operations for the Mew Mews. * Manmosu High School - A school located in the town. Ai Kottonshima and Iwa Vermillion attend this school. * Hoshi Academy - A school located in the town. Sora Hoshiyama attend this school. * Namakemono Middle School - A school located in the town. Hebi Midori attend this school. * Yamamura High - A school located in the town. Kasshoku O and Hasu Kōjō attend this school. Items Mews * Mew Pendant - What the Mews use to transform. * Aries Hammer - Mew Aries' weapon. * Aquila Harp - Mew Aquila's weapon. * Columba Tambourine - Mew Columba's weapon. * Serpens Spear - Mew Serpens' weapon. * Lupus Gauntlets - Mew Lupus' weapon. * Lepus Boots - Mew Lepus' weapon. Aliens * Ram Daggers - Hamal's weapon. * Eagle Claw Sai - Altair's weapon. * Dove Feather Kunai - Phact's weapon. * Snake Fang Sword - Unukalhai's weapon. * Wolf Tail Whip - A Lupi's weapon. * Hare Paw Knife - Arneb's weapon. Other Info Stars are a race of humanoid aliens similar to Cyniclons but are born from Constellations and live in the Constellation they are born from, for example: Ai Kottonshima is also known as Aries, the princess of the Constellation known as Aries and Hamal is a major star of the Constellation Aries, which makes him apart of Aries. Category:Seiza Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew